Seething Emotions
by Lauren. C. Powell
Summary: Being hunted by a Vampire isn't fun, trust me, but when the vampire used to be your friend and he blames you for his death because you weren't there to save him, then you run into a guy, two guys actually! both so so hott! i just hope to god he can help!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: yeah, I know, I'm re posting it, but I enjoyed this story so much, and it's so different to my other stories I wanted to put it back up, it was one of the first one's I started on TMI and I felt like I could make it slightly better, some parts might change, come might stay the same, I haven't decided yet. **_

_**Seething Emotions**_

_**Clary is 21 and one of the best shadowhunters ever, maybe even better then Jace, but when she's on the run from a Vampire she can't kill on orders, what does she do? Go to the institute, where Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Sebastian are, Jace is the one that takes here there. (None of them are related except Isabelle and Alec) Clary is completely OOC; she could rival Jace with her ego and cockiness.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Clary's POV**_

I had my back to the door, a vodka and coke in my hand, the same vodka and coke I'd had for a couple of hours now. When the door flew open, I knew shadowhunters where here, I could see them in the corner of the room, hiding, waiting in the darkness.

"YOU!" A loud booming voice called out, I sipped at my drink as thudding and heavy footsteps got closer to me. A hand clamped onto my shoulder and yanked my back, making me drop my drink.

"I wanted that" I said looking at my discarded drink, my voice void of emotion as he spun me around and pointed a sausage like finger in my face, I pursed my lips and looked at him.

"You killed my brother" he said, when his breath hit me, I knew he was a demon, most demon's breath's stank, and if I looked lose enough, since I didn't have any marks on, I could see little green horns sticking out his head.

"I've killed a lot of people's brothers, sisters too" I said, smirking. I thought about it. "Come to think of it, I've brought down a couple of families. One of them yours?" I said sweetly.

He hissed at me. "No, just my brother, he was my only brother." he ground out between his teeth that were stained yellow and chipped. I wrinkled my nose. And took a step back from his breath but his hand slammed down on my shoulder and dragged me forward. "You'll pay for that girly" he said.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots, can we take this outside you're causing a scene." I said in a hushed whisper behind my hand, like a secret I was sharing with him. He grunted a fine and pushed me forward. I still had my smirk plastered over my face, as he pushed me out into the alley way. And I'm sure the Shadowhunters in the bar saw the glint off my dagger. He pushed me out and attacked, but not before I had slashed my dagger across his throat.

His knees thudded to the floor right in front of me, like he was begging, his hands scratching at his neck; like he was trying to make the blood go back in. He gasped and looked up at me, his eyes held anger, and a hint of something else I didn't care to register.

"So I killed your brother, your only brother, correct?" I said to him. He nodded barely. I sighed. "Good, wouldn't want more of your family coming after me." I winked at him, before I made a lightning fast move and snapped his neck; it was easier while he was in his human form. His body hit the concrete, his legs going to the side as I nudged him away from me. The outline shimmered and then disappeared, not a single drop of blood left in his wake. I dusted my hands off walked back into the bar, ordering another vodka and coke.

I sat back on the stool, ignoring my surrounding, apart from the wooden table in front of me where the bartender placed my glass and I slipped him a five dollar bill. He grunted and walked off, the ding of the register ringing in my ears. I sipped my glass, then after a couple of minutes downed the rest of the content. I stood and walked over to the pool table. A guy smiled and set the balls up for me. I nodded my thanks and bumped him out of the way.

I broke the balls with a load crack as the white hit the reds and yellows. I lined up my next target and shot the cue forward, it glided through my fingers, like a bow over the strings of a violin, with fluidity, easiness, confidence. The white ball bounced off the yellow, that hit a red and it went into the pocket. I smirked and carried on playing. I saw a few people gather as I potted most of the balls, I was aiming for one in the middle, and was about to hit it too, till the white ball exploded before I had a chance.

I sighed, looking up and placing the cue softly across the green grass like felt of the table that brushed my knuckles as I pulled my hand away.

"Raphael." I said sweetly, a cold and bitter smile on my lips, completely going against my voice, but matching my emotions perfectly. My eyes were on him, calculating my chances of getting out without too much hassle. They were slim, but not impossible. And that was my job, pulling off the impossible, and if I do say so myself, I was surprisingly good at it.

"Clarissa" he hissed. "We've been looking for you."

"Funny, because I've been avoiding you. Now, I know I sure as hell didn't kill your brother, you did that all on your own" I said smiling a little at my own humour, I heard a few hushed chuckles. "Now, now, pointy, you know the rules, the Clave would go nut's if they lost me" I said.

But if I'm perfectly honest, they signed my checks at the end of the month, and that was it, I doubt they even knew I was alive if it weren't for the amount of demons I killed on a daily – hell hourly wouldn't even be exaggerating it – basis.

"Oh I'm sure they would Clary" he said getting closer, taking strides that in all fairness where just too big for his legs. He was about a foot away from me, and I could smell him.

"God! Do all vampires smell as bad as you, is it some kid of cologne the dead wife got you. Essence of rot or something. I mean seriously, just because your called the un-dead, doesn't mean you have to smell like it." I said, his fist shot out, and I dodged it easily with grace. "I mean, I met this lovely vampire in the morgue the other day, didn't smell at all." I said as I dodged another punch.

"And what where you and a vampire doing in a morgue together." Raphael said.

I few jokes came to mind, but I kept focus. "Visiting his friend I'd just killed, he was nice to me, asked me to wait before I staked his rouge ass, so he could mourn his friend, and me, being the kind soul I am, waited, up until he bared his fangs and tried to rip out my jugular." I said, easily dodging his punches as I talked.

"How kind of you" he said, pouncing at me. I dodged and he collided with the table.

"I thought so" I agreed with his sarcasm.

"Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?" he said as he crouched on the table. I rolled my eyes as he flung his body at me, I ducked and he grabbed my shoulders, flinging me as I fell. I landed on my ass, quickly on my feet again and rubbing my cheeks.

"That hurt I'll have you know" I frowned. He leaped again and I dropped to my back, my feet connecting to his chest as he soared over my head and into the shelf upon shelf of glass bottles, containing spirits and beer. I flipped to my feet and turned to face the bar. "I take it another vodka and coke is out of the question?" I said.

The bartender growled and got out his shotgun.

"Oh shit" I said and ran for my life, a hole in the wall burst behind me and I sped up, laughing as I ran through alleys, leaping over 6 foot walls and through peoples gardens, as quiet as the wind, as fast as shadows, well, I was Clarissa Fray, shadowhunter extraordinaire.

When the glow of the lights started dimming, I slowed, looking around and seeing houses. I sighed and walked; having the weird feeling I was being watched. I looked behind me. Nothing. Then did a surveillance, nothing, wait, did that shadow just move? Better yet, shadows don't move unless there attacked to a something that's moving. But in this case it was more a someone. I narrowed my eyes and let the darkness behind me swallow me whole as I watched.

A blonde shadowhunter stepped forward. Clad in leather. His blonde hair was long, well, just about brushing the bottom of his ear, and it curled out, if it were straight it would probably reach his shoulders. He had a black skin tight t-shirt on, and leather bands and marks scattered over his arms, holding various weapons. He wore plain black jeans that clung to his hips and thighs. And chucks on his feet that were also black. His body wasn't bad. You could see the scars covering his pale skin under the bright black marks. And his figure, well, with wide shoulders, a broad chest, that narrowed to his hips slightly, and with the wash bored abs making slight indents in his shirt.

I finally moved my eyes up his body to memorise his features. The sharp angles of his cheek bones and jaw, the soft curve of his nose, the slight smirk that brought one edge of his kissable lips up slightly. Then I located the almond shaped eyes, that were golden, and you could see the flecks of different shades from here, it was then that I realised I'd seen him watching me at the bar, when his tongue peeked out and wet his lips a breath caught in my throat and I saw that he wasn't perfect.

I crept around the edge of the building's shadow I was hiding in, moving from object to objects, till I was against the wall, still covered in shadows as I watched him. I jumped and knocked him off balance, sending us both falling onto the road that was on the other side of him, when I had him pined to the floor I looked him in the eyes, my curling copper hair falling over one shoulder and creating a one sided curtain.

"Why are you following me" I demanded in a quiet shout. Narrowing my eyes slightly, as the shock worked its way out of his slightly.

"But … I saw you … how did …" he was frowning as he turned his head to where he'd last seen me.

"I'm not that good for nothing, not answer my question, why are you following me!" I demanded.

"I was going to help, my friends mom runs the institute here, I was wondering, since most shadowhunters know you're on the run, if you needed a place to crash, until you finger out your next move." he said.

"Oh" was all I said, as I let go of his hands and sat back onto his stomach, those abs where as hard as they looked.

"Comfy?" he asked, nodding to me still sitting on him, I raised my eyebrow and then looked down.

"Why?" I said looking back up. "You like girls who take charge" I purred. Running my hand down his chest. Lightly scraping my nails down his pecks. He made a noise in the back of his throat, while someone else cleared theirs. I looked up and plastered a smile onto my face.

"Good God, there's two of them" said a guy, who was shaking his head with amusement etched into his lips. I smiled a little bigger as he held out his hand and hauled me off the man underneath me. "My name is Derek Miles, that guy you were just sitting on, is Jace Wayland." he said, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

The ripple of muscle in his arms made it look effortless, graceful and manly all at the same time. He was built bigger then Jace, thicker shoulders, bigger biceps, more toned, not as handsome, more like he still had that boyish charm to him, not like Jace, who had an air of knowledge, even if it was slight. You could see the laugh lines in his hazel eyes; his hair was dark brown, with natural highlights, that swept over the top of one eye, and all going in one direction. He was dressed in a similar way to Jace, except his t-shirt was a very dark red, and he had a Celtic tattoo, that decorated the right bicep.

"Nice to meet you, my names Clarissa, Clarissa Fray" I said.

"Oh, we know who you are sweetheart, we've been waiting for you"

_**Oooh, a cliffy on the first chapter, I'm evil :] but I beg of you, please don't hate me,**_

_**They'll be going to the institute next, and what did I tell you about Derek? Completely YUM!**_

_**Show your love and Review.**_

_**Much appreciated**_

_**- Lauren**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: okay, so, the institute, and I'm glad people agree with me on Derek, I think he will come in handy when people have to take sides. Glad you all liked my first chapter, so I'm going to stop rambling and get on with it.**_

_**P.S: I didn't know whether to put Simon in here, but she already has a past in New York, you'll find that out in this chapter. Simon won't come in till later on, whether it be Vampire Simon or plain old Mundane Simon I don't know yet, because I might make up the character that's after her.**_

_**On With the Show :P**_

_**Seething Emotions**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**"Oh, we know who you are sweetheart, we've been waiting for you"**_

And if it had been Derek to say it, I would have smiled, but since it was Jace, and he didn't look like the waiting type, I rolled my eyes at him and looked at Derek.

"Care to explain? Mr. Enigma over here is being a bit cryptic." I said, shooting daggers at him, he smirked and I flipped him off as I turned back to Derek, who still wore an amused look on his face, his eyes following the verbal and non-verbal banter going on.

"Well, what 'Mr. Enigma' meant was, we have a warlock living with us." Derek said, grabbing my shoulder and guiding me down the street, his other hand going out in front of him like he was telling some great story I was interested in. If I'm honest, he was starting to bore me already. "And he knows when people, Shadowhunters, Downworlder's, certain Mundane's et cetera, come into this part of New York, and you've been here for a while Red, so we figured we'd cross paths sometime." he explained.

"Red?" I said, and Jace was next to me on my other side pulling on a curl.

"Your hair Princess, it's after your hair, and it's better than being called Blondie, so deal." he smirked at me.

"Oh I'll deal … with you face, let me fix it for you." I lunged and was being held back by the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm talking!" Derek said, he spun me so I was facing in our direction, and carried on walking. I glared at Jace who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

'_You got lucky_' I mouthed to him. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and zoned out, remembering the path we took so I could get out whenever I wanted to. I could still see Derek's mouth moving so I nodded every now and then as we walked.

It took an hour of him rambling and pointing out stuff to me to get to the institute, but I knew where everything was, I'd lived here till I was nine, then got shipped to Idiris, after not knowing my father and both my brother and mother dying on me, I thought I could count on Luke to look after me, but he couldn't because he was a werewolf. So I trained, taking my anger out on demons until I wasn't killing them for revenge, but for pleasure, because I was good at it. I noticed the mausoleum, it was new, and overlooking the stones where my mom and brother was.

Then I looked forward, my eyes steeling over and my mouth going into a hard line. In my peripheral vision I saw Jace's eyebrows frowning as he looked at me, probably trying to work out. I could only wish him good luck. I was nice to people, and I had friends back in Idiris, but I wouldn't consider any of them close, and under no circumstances would I allow any of them in. My pain was what fuelled me, if I let it out; I was afraid I'd go back to being helpless, and I couldn't.

Finally when we got to the institute, Derek used a key and opened up. We walked in and rode the elevator up. And when it opened, I gasped. It reminded me off home, but colder. Everything was white, so white it almost looked like a light blue, and it was a painful resemblance to Idiris. My eyes skated over all the surfaces, sparkling, and white, too white. I had a feeling the bedrooms would be the only places with personality in them. There sat a cat outside the elevator, I stepped out and three people appeared. Two boys and a girl.

"Where's Max?" Jace asked.

"Asleep, so don't go waking him up Jace or so help the Angels, I'll pound your ass" the girl said to him. I smirked.

"Sounds kinky" Jace said as he walked past me, pushing me slightly, my foot shot out and tripped him up, making him go face first with the floor.

"It's polite to ask people to move. Douche bag." I said as I walked past him, I went into a crouch and stroked the cat, it purred around my hand. "Take me to my room" was all I said and it set off, I followed, and stepping on Jace's hand as I walked passed.

"OW!" he shouted after me, I shot an innocent smile at him.

"Oops" I raised my shoulders in a 'what-you-gunna-do-about-it' shrug, his eyes narrowed and I laughed and walked off, there others eyes following me.

"Oh God, not another one" the boy with black hair said. His hands going to his face as he shook his head, I laughed as I disappeared around the corner.

The Cat stopped outside a door and I went into a crouch, and it jumped onto my lap. I stroked along his back and then scratched his ear, looking at the collar with my other hand and I read it's collar.

"Church?" I said, and the cat looked up at me, as if he was trying to tell me 'don't ask' I stifled a laugh as I scratched behind his ear again. "Thanks" I said softly. Stroking his back. He purred and his spine rose as I stroked, gently gripping his tail to finish off. When I stopped and went to stand up, he jumped off and waited for me to open my door.

I gasped. All my stuff was on my bed. It wasn't much. Just a backpack and my case I kept all my sketches in, except one was on my wall. The one I'd draw of the angel in the cemetery near my mom. She had her hands over her mouth as tears fell from her eyes, except I hadn't done her in the dull grey the statue was.

I'd made her skin a light peachy colour, like it was sun kissed, and the hair that had a braid going around it was brown, I remembered the light and shading on all of it, and I'd coloured her eyes in green, the same colour as my mom's. Apart from the hair, there was a startling resemblance, they were both beautiful, with flawless skin and no scars on the face.

I swallowed and moved my bag off my bed and opened my case. Taking a photo of me, my mom, Luke and Jonathan and setting it on the counter, before shoving the case off my bed and looking out the window. Church came in when I was sat down and curled around my feet, trying to comfort me I guess.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up, Derek, the two guys and the girl walked in, Jace nowhere in sight.

"We took the liberty of grabbing your stuff when Jace said that he'd spotted you. We'd grabbed all that we could, but we can take you back if we forgot anything." the girl said.

"But how … the warlock" I answered my own question.

"I'm Isabelle, this is Alex my brother, and behind him is Sebastian. The warlock's name is Magnus and he's out at the moment." the girl said. I looked them over.

The girl and boy looked similar, so I could tell they were related. With raven black hair and startling blue eyes, both beautiful, both tall, the girl looked about the same age as me, and the boy looked like the same age as Jace, maybe a little older.

Sebastian looked to be the same age as Alec and Jace too. And Hot wasn't the word to describe him. He was in light wash jeans that clung to his ass and the top of his thighs so you could see the thickness, and a button up shirt with light blue lines in it, which was open at the top and his sleeves that were rolled to the elbow. He was leaning against the door jab with a sexy smirk curving those lips.

"It's nice to meet you, now can you fuck off so I can be alone" I said, turning my back on them. I heard one of them laugh and the others just huffed and left, slamming my door behind me. My shoulders shook for a fraction of a second with silent sobs. But no tears came out, tears were for the weak. I stood. "I'll be back soon Church, okay." I said in a hushed voice, scratching behind his head as he curled up on my bed and purred.

I walked over to my window, taking a quick look around my room, I opened it and jumped out, landing on the balls of my feet, and bending my knee's to absorb the shock. My hands went to the ground in front of me for balance. Then I stood and rolled my shoulders, my hand going to the pocket of my jeans, my stele was still there.

I jumped the fence and skirted around near houses, sticking to shadows so no one would see, I ran the rest of the way, not caring who saw me after that, I was out of eye line of the institute and the less I spoke to them about this the better. I got to the gates and a flash hit me, making me close my eyes to savour the moment.

_****Flashback**_

_I cried, my bike was on its side scratched._

_My mom and Luke were running at me, and I just couldn't stop the tears._

_Luke went into a crouch and rubbed my knee that had the graze on it. Then kissed it better and picked me up._

"_All better" he said. I smiled at him and hugged him. My little chubby hands squeezing around his neck. "How's my girl now? Think she can ride her bike again?" he said._

"_But that's got a graze too, you need to kiss my bike better as well." I said, trying to hold back my giggles._

"_Okay" he said, putting me down and standing my bike back on the stabilisers, I'd gone over the pavement too hard and the bike had fallen, taking me with it, as I tried to jump off. When the bike was straight, he kissed the handle bars._

"_Not there silly, on the graze" I pointed. "Like you did for me" I giggled._

_He rolled his eyes and kissed the graze, wincing when he pulled back, his lip had blood on it. I walked up to him and wiped it away and kissed his chin._

"_All better" I said. He smiled, picking me up and my mom got closer._

"_All better" they said and hugged me._

_****End of Flashback**_

I gasped, opening my eyes again, my breath coming out in ragged whooshes. Nearly fifteen years ago that had been. When I was six, why did it have to come back now? I shivered and rubbed my arms, walking into the cemetery. I tried to steady my breathing, as I walked through. Glancing at the epitaphs on the headstones. My eyes scanning the parting messages of love as I made my way to the one's I was searching for.

But when I saw them I stumbled. Hands flying out and grabbing the granite surface closest to me. My eyes stung and I closed them, the traitorous tears never came, and when I'd calmed down, I opened my eyes and walked forward. I sat in-between them, facing there graves, feet slightly apart with my arms crossed on top of them.

"Hey mom, Jonathan. I know it's been a while but, I came back." I said softly. I talked to them for hours, telling them about all the foster homes I'd had to go to in Idiris, all the trouble I'd made up until my 18th birthday, when the Clave started paying me, and all about last year, and the mission they sent me on, the mission I'm still running from.

I heard a crunch of leaves and spun, I was on my feet and lunging towards the mausoleum, flinging my body up and pressing close to the surface. I kept away from the edge, but I made sure I could see who the person was.

They walked closer, the build, the hair, the way they moved, all familiar to me, but a name didn't spring immediately to mind.

"I thought I heard someone," he mumbled, laying flowers on my mothers grave. Then on my brothers. I crept to the edge of the surface. Landing soundlessly on my feet. I stalked closer, when I was at their backs, I spun and floored the trespasser. But familiar eyes looked back at me in shock.

"Clary?" he said.

"Luke?"

He sat up and I flung my arms around his shoulders, hugging him closely to me, as he did the same. We didn't move for what felt like hours. Then we pulled apart, and he was smiling at me, a little smile broke through on my lips as he pulled me back in.

"God you look so much like your mother. Just as beautiful, and from what I've heard more deadly." he joked into my hair. His hand cupping my neck as he held my face to the crock of his shoulder. His breath tickling my ear, as he spoke. His other arm wrapped around my back like a vice. Then he held me further back. "What are you doing here, word is you're on the run" he said, standing and setting me on my feet, but never letting me go. He was still probably a foot taller than me.

"I am, but a shadowhunter found me and I'm staying at the institute." I said.

"Well, you're more than welcome to come stay at mine if that doesn't work out for you, I still have your old room, un touched, just as you left it, maybe less messy." he joked.

"I'll keep that in mind" I said, my gaze wondered over his shoulder and I saw the sun coming up behind him, I swore under my breath and then kissed his cheek. "I have to go, but, maybe we could meet up later, say, around 2 for food." I asked hopefully.

"Sure kid, on me" he smiled. "Our diner?" he said. I nodded as I ran out of the cemetery. I sprinted home and again, kept to the shadows as I got closer to the institute. I saw a flash of gold out of the corner of my eye, but dismissed it. I climbed effortlessly up the drain pipe and into my room. Closing the window and sighing.

I got ready for bed and slipped in under the covers, the ghost of a smile on my lips, as church huddled on the curve of my stomach. I closed my eyes, wondering whether I'd have a dream or a nightmare before I woke again.

_**Okay, so the end of chapter 2, what do you guys think?**_

_**Good, Bad? I want you view's**_

_**And whether Simon should be a human or a vampire,**_

_**(if you say vampire, I want to know good or bad, one that will help her in further on in the story, or one that is hunting her?)**_

_**Thanks, and don't forget to review**_

_**- Lauren xoxo**_


	3. 2 Weeks

Hey everyone, I would like to inform you that I will no longer be continuing Gliding Without Wings, it is going to LoverGurl10621, because I haven't got the time to do them, my paul and Bella stories will start to be updates regularly in about two weeks, along with tears and helping my friend with her story Scavenger, but I swear, after two weeks, I'll start writing again.

Thanks xo


End file.
